


Untitled (48): Moments Made Immortal

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [48]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby Fic, Daddy Doctor (Doctor Who), Dimension-Hopping Rose, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: Rose took time to immortalize the small, precious moments; sketches of a life she had never conceived of living, but wouldn’t dream of changing for the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr: _thighs_. This went an entirely different way than I would have expected for this prompt: a quiet moment, captured for posterity.
> 
> Many thanks to MrsBertucci on AO3 for thinking of a title. I asked her to help me out before I realized I never, ever title my drabbles, but her title was so beautiful, I had to use it! So this one gets two titles, one of which is a complete misnomer. :D

* * *

 

Rose was tugged from slumber by soft murmurs from the nursery. Wrapping herself in her dressing gown, she stole from the bedroom and leaned against the nursery doorway to watch as the Doctor rocked their son back to sleep. She would never get enough of this sight: his fluid movements as he swayed across the floor, Wilfred safe in his arms; the soft light of love in his eyes; the tender smile that transformed his face.

Slipping back to the bedroom, she gathered her sketch pad and pencils, and returning to her quiet spot by the doorway, began to sketch.

\--oOo--

She had always loved to draw, but had given it up in favour of a wannabe-rockstar boyfriend, too much clubbing, and a beans-on-toast life. Then, life with her Time Lord had always been too frenetic to sketch. Downtime had consisted of cuddles, shared reading, and tinkering with the TARDIS. She had fallen out of the habit of sketching, and was too busy being head-over-heels to miss it. During her early, anguished days in Pete’s World, preoccupation of finding a way back to the Doctor smothered any time for the frivolities of art. Learning the intricacies temporal physics had consumed her.

\--oOo--

It was during her time hopping from one dimension to the next, witnessing universes being consumed by the Darkness, that she began to draw again, desperate to recapture the last gasping snippets of beauty that remained in those doomed worlds. Photos snapped on her mobile as she waited for the dimension cannon to recharge had soon been replaced with her sketches, full of so much more beauty and raw emotion.

The images filled the walls of the Dimension Cannon room at Torchwood, poignant reminders of how much was at stake beyond her selfish desire to return to the Doctor’s side.

\--oOo--

Now with forever before her, she took time to immortalize the small, precious moments; sketches of a life she had never conceived of living, but wouldn’t dream of changing for the world.

She recaptured chubby cheeks and soft curls; the Doctor’s spiky bedhead; the curve of his long, gentle fingers cradling Wilfred’s plump thighs; the look of unrestrained love suffusing his face.

The Doctor held the child long after he had fallen back asleep. Rose set her pad down, approaching him on tiptoe.

“Oh, Rose,” he gazed at the bundle in his arms, “I never want this moment to end.”


End file.
